bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Canyon of Death
Debrief Credits Season 1, Episode 9 * Production Number: 44414 * Aired: April 14, 1976 * Written by: Stephen Kandel * Directed by: Jerry London Guest Stars * Gary Collins - John Mallory * Guillermo San Juan - John "Paco" Little Bear * Don McGovern - Briggs * Paul Cavonis - Henderson * Dee Timberlake - Karen * Annette Cardona - Elora * Robbie Rist - Andrew * Jack Stauffer - Phillips * James Ingersoll - Radio Man * Bill Conklin - General Fuller * Todd London - Stan Quotes (A film showing a bunch of paratroopers is showing). Jaime: Oscar, do I really have to watch this? Parachute jumping isn't exactly my favorite subject since the accident. ---- Oscar: Now, we're going to take a quantum leap into Buck Rogers. A degree of mobility never before attained. Individual self-contained flying suits. (watching the film) Look at that! Impressed? Jaime: Yes! Oscar: The power for these flying suits comes from an atomic unit that has a range of four hundred miles. It can go from zero to thirty thousand feet altitude, has the power to outrun a helicopter, and a maneuverability to give an eagle an inferiority complex. ---- Elora: You mean that Paco is learning about his Indian heritage from a book, written by a white man who never even saw the West? Jaime: 'Fraid so. ---- Jaime: (clears away boulders from an avalanche) Are you alright? Paco: You're a spirit! Jaime: C'mon! Paco: I saw! You were sent by Sky Father - a spirit pretending to be human! Jaime: Paco... I... uh... I can do a few unusual things, honey, but I am very human, believe me. ---- Jaime: Paco, listen... I gotta get you outta here, babe... now I want you to promise me you will go straight home and stay there, okay? C'mon... Paco: You wanna use my horse? Jaime: It's a little slow for my needs right now... Paco: Oh, yeah... I forgot. ---- Jaime: (boosts Paco onto his horse) Okay, Paco. Now you ride like you're going for the cavalry, alright? Uh... the Indians! ---- (Jaime lands hard after preventing the flying suit theft). Oscar: Hey... you alright? Jaime: I think you'd better call a blacksmith, Oscar. Oscar: Huh? Jaime: I hit so hard, I'm bowlegged. ---- Paco: I know one thing for sure. Jaime: What's that? Paco: You're a spirit. Jaime: Oh, c'mon, Paco. I... I'm just a... a... a space age product. Paco: I understand. Spirits aren't supposed to tell who they really are. Jaime: Now, Paco... uh... I know you've seen me do some pretty unusual things... well, you're just gonna have to take it on faith that I am not a spirit, alright? Paco: (smiles knowingly) Yeah... sure... Jaime: Well, I'll tell you one thing - you're gonna have to keep a secret, alright? Paco: That'll be easy. Nobody'd believe me anyway! Trivia Nitpicks * When Jaime Sommers is chasing after Paco, she listens bionically for Tanima's hoofbeats. Initially, she is shown wearing blue jeans and a white hooded top. Just before the camera zooms in, she is suddenly shown wearing a tan sweater with multi-coloured stripes - footage obviously lifted from the episode "Claws". * When Jaime is jumping over the security gate while chasing Paco, you can clearly see the springboard that stuntwoman Rita Egleston uses to launch herself over. * When Briggs and Henderson lift Jaime up to carry her into the cave, Lindsay Wagner appears to lift her head up, to help the actor playing Briggs find her shoulders easier. * When Jaime leaps up to Henderson in the flying suit, you can clearly see the wires suspending him. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 109